


Все битвы завтрашнего дня

by wakeupinlondon



Series: снако [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: о взрослой жизни и несбывшихся желаниях





	Все битвы завтрашнего дня

**Author's Note:**

> 1) AU с выжившим Снейпом;  
> 2) в тексте используется слегка измененный [диалог](https://www.livelib.ru/quote/42322501) из романа Хилари Мантел «Волчий зал»;  
> 3) сиквел к миди «Завтра так и не наступило», но может читаться и как отдельный текст
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды HP Dark Side.  
> Бета: Nika Darkness.

Драко нередко спрашивают о войне — любопытные сокурсники-иностранцы, въедливые журналисты, полузнакомые волшебники на шумных мероприятиях, — всем интересны подробности. Многое ли он видел? Часто ли подвергался опасности? Что ощутил, когда все закончилось?

Порой ему очень хочется ответить, что для него ничего и не закончилось, — но Драко, конечно, лишь обходится общими фразами.

Первые послевоенные месяцы для Малфоев полны напряжения. На суде Поттер не заявлен свидетелем защиты, как рассчитывала мать, — и так как связаться с новоиспеченным героем нелегко, приходится действовать через ее сестру — что отчасти даже отвратительнее, чем обращаться за помощью к Поттеру.

Когда эта Андромеда наконец передает ему просьбу о встрече, выясняется, Поттер ни о каком суде и не знал.

— Раньше я никогда не давал показания, — растерянно говорит он. — Ни сейчас, ни после первой схватки в Министерстве, когда... — Поттер запинается, видимо, споткнувшись на фразе «когда твоего отца арестовали впервые».

— Повезло, — без выражения отвечает Драко, пододвигая к нему нужные бумаги. — Посмотри, пожалуйста, это заявление — и подпиши, если со всем согласен.

На заседании он вынужден слушать, как Поттер в красках расписывает его беспомощность и «огромный, парализующий страх перед Волдемортом и его слугами» — Драко сам сочинял за Поттера эту речь, но от этого не становится менее противно. Однако унижение себя окупает: как и мать, его полностью оправдывают. Отцу везет чуть меньше, но тоже везет, и при условии сотрудничества с авроратом (а именно — сдачи остальных) ему назначают условный срок и устанавливают ограничение на ряд заклинаний. Перспектива давать показания против вчерашних товарищей не смущает ни Драко, ни тем более отца — эти люди им с самого начала не были друзьями.

В отличие от Северуса — но он последний, кто мог бы их в чем-то упрекнуть. Из скрытого поместья он исчезает так стремительно, что мать еще долго бросает на Драко испытующие взгляды — похоже, заподозрив, что тот грубо попросил Северуса уйти (и почти в этом не ошибается — пусть и напрямую Драко ничего не говорил).

Родители наотрез отказываются возвращаться в мэнор до конца реконструкции, остановившись в летнем коттедже в Хэмпшире. Драко еще несколько недель остается в родном замке, бесцельно слоняясь по опустевшему саду и мешая работать реставраторам комнат; он готовится к экзаменам — для желающих поступить в этом году их перенесли на август.

Зачет по Чарам Драко сдает в одной группе с Лонгботтомом (Тео со смехом сообщает: бабушка заставила того пойти на экзамены, хотя в аврорат его готовы зачислить и без баллов).

— Хороший же аврор получится из того, кто не был ни на одном уроке по Трансфигурации и Зельям за два года, — хмыкает Драко, даже не став понижать голос, и Лонгботтом неприязненно глядит на него в ответ.

— Малфой все такая же сволочь, подумать только, — говорит он позже какому-то из приятелей (похоже, оба не видят Драко, хотя в оживленной толпе перед аудиторией он стоит почти сразу за ними). — Его семья всем обязана Гарри, а он еще и выступает.

На экзамене Драко смотрит, как экзаменаторы осыпают похвалами того же Лонгботтома — вместе с другими защитниками Хогвартса — и уже более прохладно, пусть и безукоризненно вежливо обращаются к нему с Тео, — и думает о том, что из Англии пора уезжать.

В приглянувшемся французском университете он появляется в последний день приема — отчасти из-за затянувшейся выдачи аттестата, отчасти из-за того, что долго не может выбрать специальность. Лишь когда времени почти не остается, Драко наконец перестает себя обманывать: ему всегда хотелось изучать зелья — и хочется до сих пор (какие бы воспоминания они ни вызывали).

— Это было предсказуемо, — смеются родители.

— Будешь теперь ходить весь в черном? Ну и хорошо, это модно, — рассеянно говорит тетка.

Париж одновременно и спокойный, и наполненный суетой — и в нем себя можно почувствовать абсолютно, безгранично свободным. Драко нравится гулять по красивейшим паркам (он быстро перенимает привычку французов есть в них ланч даже зимой — и изо дня в день обедает в Люксембургском саду в перерыве между лекциями), нравится своя новая квартира с изящной мебелью восемнадцатого века, и нравятся здешние маги — среди которых почти нет знакомых. Нравятся одногруппники, которые мало знают о его прошлом — лишь в общих чертах, без ненужных (стыдных, отталкивающих) подробностей, нравится учеба, которая требует внимания и почти не позволяет думать о лишнем.

Почти — так как лишние мысли все равно появляются, когда Драко меньше всего к ним готов. Однажды в субботу он приходит на рынок на улице Муфтар — преподаватель по целительным зельям советует именно здесь покупать ингредиенты — и видит двоих мужчин, которые держатся за руки. Совсем обычные с виду, оба уже чуть седые, они слушают игру уличного музыканта, встав посреди полукруга зрителей, и кажутся совершенно беззаботными. Никто из прохожих не обращает на них внимания, и Драко тоже не задерживает взгляд.

О предпочтениях Северуса он не знает ничего — кроме поцелуя прошлым летом, когда Северус сам (но не сразу) подался вперед (непроизвольно?), у Драко нет причин думать, что у них мог бы быть шанс. Он вспоминает, как Северус впервые рассказывал ему об амортенции, — когда-то еще до шестого курса (Драко тогда не осознавал своих чувств и не видел в них ничего необычного — подумаешь, восхищается преподавателем: главное, лишний раз не показывать, чтобы Северус не возгордился).

— Как закончу учебу, всегда буду носить с собой противоядие, — шутил Драко. — Зная отца, он подольет мне амортенцию и женит меня на какой-нибудь старой вдове с большим состоянием и черными зубами — она будет изводить меня в постели и помыкать мною, завещает мне все в обход своих детей от первого брака, и они меня отравят.

— Глупости, — ответил Северус. — Если бы мы с Люциусом знали такую женщину, я бы сам на ней женился.

Иногда Драко до самого утра не может заснуть — и встречает рассвет на миниатюрном балконе, наблюдая, как солнце создает на паркете причудливые тени от узорчатых перил и скульптур горгулий. В такие моменты он любит представлять (позорно поддавшись мечтаниям), как они могли бы жить здесь вдвоем. Как Драко бы изучал зелья, а Северус занимался своими исследованиями (Драко до сих пор в первую очередь выискивает в журналах зельеварения поддельное имя — знакомое уже десять лет — и только потом просматривает остальные статьи) и изредка давал советы — нарочито резкие, но Драко другие и не нужны. Как по субботам они бы ходили за свежими травами на тот же рынок (здесь он прерывает размышления, так и не сумев представить их с Северусом державшимися за руки. Хмыкает, представив выражение лица Северуса, если бы он предложил).

Глупые подростковые фантазии — еще более нелепые, когда Драко уже восемнадцать (а потом и девятнадцать). И абсолютно далекие от реальности — так как Северус предатель (дважды) и попросту не самый приятный человек (для всех).

И все же Северус не заслуживает того, чтобы одиноко жить в забвении — пусть и оставшись героем для многих. Он заслуживает быть с кем-то, кто знает, что летние дожди ему нравятся больше редкого палящего солнца, а зелья — больше темных искусств. Что верный способ испортить ему настроение — добавить в утренний кофе сливок и сахара. Что в Хогвартсе Северус больше всего любит не подземелья, а оранжереи с растениями (и почему-то терпеть не может поляну у озера).

На младших курсах Северус казался ему бесконечной загадкой, самым непостижимым из взрослых — хотя Драко все равно был уверен, что понимает его лучше любого другого из учеников. Став постарше, он научился различать мельчайшие эмоции за невозмутимыми взглядами, редкими улыбками и скупыми жестами — и этим лишь все для себя усложнил, когда увидел, что Северус к нему ничего не испытывает (по крайней мере, ничего столь же глубокого и напряженного, как Драко к нему).

На свой день рождения мать мимоходом упоминает, что Северус прислал ей открытку, и Драко порывается спросить его адрес — но в последний момент передумывает. Его визиты домой становятся все реже и короче (Драко не симпатизирует послевоенному министерству и не скучает по бывшим однокурсникам — разве что новость о том, что Лонгботтам уходит из аврората, не выдержав и года, вызывает у него веселое безразличие. Драко ставит на то, что следующим будет Уизли), однако родителей это не расстраивает: они сами все больше времени проводят на зарубежных курортах и предлагают видеться там. Драко, впрочем, предпочитает проводить каникулы в Париже и отказывается от летней поездки в Грецию и от зимней — в Австрию.

На открытую лекцию о применении животворящего эликсира при лечении портальной болезни он идет без особой охоты — ему кажется, даже для второго курса тема слишком легкая, — но Драко не помешают дополнительные баллы за посещение. Английский гостевого лектора ужасен, однако зал переполнен, так что Драко едва находит себе место — чуть ли не в самом дальнем ряду.

— В профилактическом целительстве животворящий эликсир крайне популярен, — невыразительно тянет лектор, — при всей своей простоте. Кто-нибудь может сказать, на каком курсе школы магии его изучают?

Драко лениво поднимает руку:

— На четвертом курсе Хогвартса — и, полагаю, на пятом курсе Шармбатона, раз у них почти все на год позже.

— Пятый курс Шармбатона, верно, — лектор кивает и отворачивается к доске. — Теперь, если мы посмотрим на статистику портальной болезни у возрастной группы от шести до двенадцати лет...

После лекции Драко не задерживается — уверенно проходит к выходу, размышляя, чем занять остаток дня (недолгой прогулкой, ответами на письма и, пожалуй, чтением). У дверей возникает небольшая очередь, и Драко нетерпеливо замирает на месте — затем поворачивает голову и видит Северуса.

Тот почти не изменился, разве что его кожа потеряла прежний сероватый оттенок человека, который почти не проводит времени на воздухе. В остальном же он выглядит привычно собранным и мрачным (привычно родным), и на какую-то минуту Драко готов запаниковать, что сейчас его кто-нибудь узнает и вызовет авроров.

Однако другие волшебники проходят дальше, скользя по ним безразличными взглядами, и Драко сглатывает комок в горле. Молчит, изучая Северуса, и тот молчит в ответ — как всегда, черт возьми, пытается заставить Драко заговорить первым.

— Животворящий эликсир и в Хогвартсе проходят на пятом курсе, — ровным тоном начинает он, когда Драко так и не произносит ни слова. — Это я учил тебя ему на четвертом.

— Ты пришел сюда говорить об эликсире? — неожиданно хрипло отвечает Драко. — Или обсуждать школьную программу? Там многое можно изменить, но вряд ли это до сих пор твоя забота.

Людской поток чуть оттесняет Северуса назад, но он все равно не отходит далеко — и не выпускает Драко из виду. За окном проглядывает закатное зимнее солнце, окрашивая аудиторию в мягкие багряно-сиреневые цвета, и Северус слегка щурится.

— На самом деле, меня очень многое заботит, — только и говорит он — несмотря на смысл сказанного, почти безучастно. И смотрит на Драко с каким-то странным выражением — словно не может поверить, что тот реален.

Драко тоже едва верится, что Северус действительно здесь — что он не исчезнет, если протянуть к нему руку. Сказать неверное слово. Или наоборот — подойти и сказать все как есть.

Он отступает в сторону от всех остальных и делает шаг к Северусу.


End file.
